


Amazing and Marvelous

by Musikman50



Series: Spidey Couple Shorts [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musikman50/pseuds/Musikman50
Summary: What happens when if you leave Spider-Man and Captain Marvel alone?





	

While swinging through the city of New York, Spider-Man (aka Peter Parker) landed on a rooftop as he views a mugging take place. "Give us the purse lady or else you'll get three bullets in your skull", one of the thugs said. Spidey webbed the lady out of the way and gave her back her purse then turned to face the three robbers.

"You guys know the rules, no rough housing elderly women for money. You're setting a bad example for the kids in this area," said Spidey.

"Stay out of this Spider!" One of the thugs. The three men immediately took out their guns only for Spider-Man to web them away.

"You do know there is a no gun policy, right ?" Spidey quipped.

"I thought Daredevil was bad but you are way worse," said the middle thug before his mouth was webbed up. Spider-Man webs up to a wall.

"Guys I'd love to argue about what you just said about me being worse than Daredevil but I have to guy go. Besides the cops are on their way". Spider-Man shot a line of webbing and swung away.

He lands on top of Avengers Tower. Inside are the rest of the Avengers. The team consist of Captain America, Iron Man, Wolverine (Logan), Black Widow (Natasha), Hawkeye (Clint), Thor, Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew), Hulk, and most importantly Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers). Spider-Man is usually known to arrive 10-15 minutes late but today he is on time, last to arrive but on time.

"Wow Webs, on time today, that's a surprise," said Wolverine.

"Yeah, what made you get here on time?" Hawkeye said with a smirk

"Nothing really I just decided to go on patrol early", Peter said but Logan and Clint smirked as they knew something was up.

"Come on guys, cut him some slack. It is a bit nice that you're here," said Captain America with a smile.

After a few minutes Peter walked over to Wolverine and the two started to talk about the X-Men and if Jubilee and Rogue are okay. Peter and Logan are later approached by both Jess and Carol.

"Hey girls, what's up" Peter asked turning his attention to them.

"Oh nothing, Jess says she is curious," said Carol with smile.

"Yeah, I find it hard to believe that you got here on time for no reason," Jess added with a smirk. "Especially since you and Carol were here last night alone. Anything interesting happen between you two?"

"Guys seriously, I just got here on time for no special reason", Peter said. "Besides, Carol and I just talked and joked around".

"Exactly, that's all that happened," Carol stated.

They did more than just talk and joke around. In truth Peter and Carol have been falling for each other for the past four months. Not exactly dating more like hanging out.

*The previous night/ Flashback

Peter and Carol were given the night shift at the tower by Tony and had the tower all to themselves. Peter was watching T.V. when Carol walked in and sat next to Peter. Carol decided she and Peter should go all the way.

"Hey, Peter I need to tell you something that has been on my mind," she said.

"Uh, sure, Fire away," Peter said.

"Well, Peter since it's just us and we have the place to ourselves," she said with seductive smile, "maybe we should mess around a little".

"Well what do you have in mind?"

"Well I could make you a really happy man," she said as she slowly pushed Peter down and got on top of him pressing her breasts against his chest while looking in his nervous looking eyes.

"How happy?" She slowly and passionately kissed him.

She slowly broke off the kiss. "That's one way. Here is another". She grabbed Peter's right hand and moved it to grab her left breast. Inside Peter's head his brain was starting to shut down just she took his second hand and moved it to grab her left breast.

"Did you know I get turned on when you all nerdy?" That sentence made Peter's heart race and she kissed him.

"Okay, I... Probably didn't know that... but I do know one thing."

"And what would that be?" She said as she dropped Peter's hands from her breasts and reached for the zipper on her back to take off her red and blue suit in front of Peter.

"It's that I have never been this happy in a long time and that I am really happy to have you. So I want to say thank you".

Carol's eyes started to water and she furiously kissed Peter. Seconds later she broke the kiss and smiled at Peter. "You know just how make me smile. I never told you this Peter but I love you a lot".

"I love you too, Carol," he said then they kissed each over. The two were going to take things to her room until the AI named JARVIS interrupted.

"Pardon my interruption but the Sinister Six are causing a disturbance," JARVIS said.

"Great, just what we needed," Peter said disappointedly after he and Carol stopped.

"Don't worry about it, besides, when we get back we can horse around with no interruptions," Carol said as she finished getting dressed and grabbed his hands to fondle her butt while she kissed him. They stopped and the two went out to fight the Sinister Six.

*Present

"So nothing but talking? No kissing, hugging, or other naughty actions?" Jess questioned smirking.

"Exactly," both Peter and Carol said in unison.

"Yeah, I doubt that," Jess smirked.

"Well, doubt all you want," said Peter.

"Alright, fine, you two didn't do anything," Jess said sarcastically with a smile.

*Flashback

Peter and Carol know full well what they did the previous night. After the fight with the sinister six, Peter and Carol went back to the tower and went to her room.

"Well we're back," said Peter.

"Of course, now then where did we leave off?" She said as she pushed Peter on to the bed. "Wait, I think I remember now".

Carol kissed Peter and at the same time started to take off her clothes as well as his. The only thing Carol had on was her bra and a pair of panties while had on a pair of boxers. Peter decided to take control and ended up on top of her. Carol giggled as Peter planted kisses on her neck and went down to her breasts. Peter removed her bra and started torment her breasts. Carol moaned in ecstasy as Peter used his tongue to play with her nipples.

Peter trying to hold back his carnal desires took off his boxer, revealing his hardened manhood, and took off Carols panties. Slowly Peter entered in to Carol's wet opening. "Oh god... yes... just like that Peter," Carol said as she kisses Peter. Peter continued to thrust into her as she moaned in pleasure.

Immediately, Carol grabbed Peter and rolled over on top of him. "Sorry, Peter but I feel like letting loss," she said as she rocked back and forth on his crotch.

"You have no idea... how much... I've wanted this," Carol stated and she started getting a bit aggressive and Peter moaned as she bounced on top of him and decided to give in to his male desires and grabbed Carol's rather large breasts. Peter fondled her fun-bags as Carol giggled as she continued to rock him back and forth.

"Oh Carol.. I don't think I can hold it," he said as he broke the kiss. Peter and Carol were close to their limit so Peter sat up and wrapped his arms around Carol's waist while Carol wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and the two kissed while they grind against each other.

"Inside me Peter. Come inside". Peter and Carol decided to move a bit harder on each other as they reached their limit.

"OH PETER!" She screamed.

"AGHHHHH!" Both screamed in unison as they both came. Carol released her juices on Peter's lap and Peter released his load into her.

"You... are amazing".

"That's what they say. You, however, were marvelous".

"Thank you". She then kissed his cheek.

"So are we officially going out?"

"Of course, on two conditions. First, we tell no one about this".

"Okay, so what's the the second".

She turns to him smiling. "Second, you come one hour early, before Cap's meeting so we can do this again. Deal?" She said with smile.

"Deal," Peter answered.

"So, are you ready for round two?" She asked seductively.

Peter didn't answer. He just kissed one second after she asked and the two made love once again.

*Present

Remembering the fun night she and Peter had the previous night Carol took Peter to her room to continue from last night. "We have an hour to before the meeting starts, so we should get started," Carol said as she unzipped her clothes.

"Are you sure we would need an hour?" Peter asked as took off his clothes and was now completely naked as well as Carol who smiled at him.

"Trust me that isn't long enough," she said as she kissed Peter, wrapped her arms around his neck, and continued from where they left off. What they didn't know was that while they were making love, the other Avengers Jess, Logan, Clint and Natasha listened through the door. They plan on making fun of them for the next two weeks. Until then they are going to enjoy listening to their love making session.

THE END


End file.
